


Too Long

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "ok my god i beg of you if you could write like a lovely dan masturbation fic..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

It has been too long, too _fucking_ long, since Dan has done something. With the book, and the traveling, and the constantly hanging out with a hot flatmate, sexual urges build up and it has been too long since Dan has done something about it.

Until now.

Here Dan was, finally, sitting on his bed with his cock already half hard, staring at the special box he just received in the mail. Phil is out for the week, due to a family holiday, and Dan jumped at the opportunity as soon as he heard about it. In fact, the night Phil told him that he will be leaving for a week, Dan ordered his very first vibrator, so he literally _buzzed_ in excitement. Not that he didn’t like Phil or anything, but like he said before, it has been too fucking long.

Dan opened the box slowly, taking his time to tease himself and build up his anticipation. The toy was simple, black with a dial to choose the intensity. He gets the lube that he almost never uses from his bedside table and lays back, closing his eyes as he sets the toy to the side and drew his hand up and down his chest, not yet taking off any clothes. He knows it has been a while, but he wants to savor every touch, every feeling he can bring on himself at that moment.

He pinches one of his nipples through the shirt, letting out a high pitched sigh. His other hand trails down to his cock, lightly playing with the fabric that conceals his length, not yet grabbing it. He has to use all his will power not to buck his hips up or force his pants down. From the little stimulation, however, his dick became rock hard, praying for release.

Dan finally lifts his shirt and goes back to dragging his fingers around his nipples, making them harden from his touch. His hand slips under his track pants and boxers and grasps onto his length lightly. He lets out another sigh as his other hand works down the last remaining clothing. Dan starts properly stroking his cock, breath becoming heavy as pleasure starts coursing through his body.

He reaches to his side and picks up the lube. Hesitantly taking his hand off of his dick, he opens the bottle and squeezes a good amount onto his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it up. He brings his hand down and circles the rim of his hole, starting to clench over nothing. With his heart beating fast, his finger enters, making him let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

Dan starts pumping his finger in and out before adding another finger. His other hand makes it’s way back to his cock, now fondling with his balls. It was starting to become hard to contain his moans, but for some reason, he didn’t want to make any noise. Dan’s face started to become red and his lip starts bleeding from him biting it too hard. He has been teasing himself for a very long time that he was starting to become frustrated at himself.

With his release starting to near, Dan decided to speed up the process. His fingers were working deep inside of him, spreading and stretching to prepare him for the toy. Once he fit 3 fingers and he was adequately stretched, he decided it was time. He reached over to grab the vibrator, using both of his hands to test the settings. Settings 1, 2, and 3 seemed too low, but 4 was something he could take without it being too intense. He wanted to build up to his orgasm and reward himself with the 10th level.

Opening the bottle of lube once again, he pours some onto the toy, making sure that it was spread thoroughly. He brings the toy down to his cock and turns on the vibrator. The toy buzzes to life and Dan lets out loud, muffled moans as he drags the vibrator up and down his throbbing cock. His eyes flutter shut as the vibrations brought him closer to release. His other hand was lightly touching and playing with his perineum, making his toes curl.

Dan’s body was now covered in a layer of sweat, his body begging for an orgasm. Giving in, he guides the vibrator down to his hole, circling around it once again. The vibrations were driving him crazy. Without any hesitation, he slides the toy in, making his eyes shoot open. He didn’t even realize they were closed.

“Oh my god…” Dan moans as the toy bottoms out. His hand was shaking and covered in sweat, making it hard to keep hold of the toy. He moves the vibrating object around trying to find the spot that will make him seems stars.

“Where the hell is it?” Dan mumbles to himself. Dan lets out a very loud noise when he finally hits it, making his eyes squeeze shut again. He uses his other hand to turn up the setting to 6, making the toy buzz even faster. If this was a 6, Dan couldn’t wait for a 10.

His hand went back to teasing his length, not yet palming himself. His fingers were lightly dancing along it, giving him little shocks of pleasure and pain to release. He needed to get there, but he needed to give himself this first.

_Screw it,_ he thinks and turns the the setting all the way to 10.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST,” Dan screams as the toy started vibrating rapidly. He almost couldn’t take it. It was moving so fast. Dan’s hand grasps his cock, working himself to his peak. The hand holding the toy starts moving it in and out, hitting his prostate dead on every single time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dan chants as his orgasm starts pooling in his stomach. He is there, he is _there_ , and there is no way in hell he is ever going to stop this feeling. He was getting pleasure from the contact on his cock, the vibrations, and his spot. Everything was bliss right then and there. Before he even had the chance to mentally prepare himself, white, hot liquid spills out from his dick, covering his chest.

The setting 10 vibrations were starting to hurt as Dan was really sensitive after coming. He turns the toy off and smiles to himself. It might’ve been too long since he’s had time to himself, but if that’s what an orgasm feels after holding back, he wouldn’t mind waiting a long time again.


End file.
